Finding Judas
by Hihana
Summary: An idea to see how the story could have gone if Rion had confronted Romero, before he managed to bring Lilia to the Uranium factory. Would Lilia told Rion of her feelings, would Rion leave her behind? This is my version..please review..RionxLilia


Finding Judas

Author  
Hihana

Disclaimer  
One of the things you can't buy on ebay!!!!

Summary  
"Welcome back, Rion." An idea to see how the story could have gone if Rion had confronted Romero, before he managed to bring Lilia to the Uranium factory. How would the story have ended.

Author's notes  
It's four days to my birthday and as it is tradition you get the presents from me.

First there is this OneShot, that was born in my head after many nights of discussing Galerians with Sapphirelights. It should have been finished ages ago, but I was never satisfied with it until yesterday.. and then it had to get messed up, because uploading didn't work. But now it's finally uploaded.

Second on my birthday, aka in four days I will upload the next part of my other Galerians story… Galerians:Reanimation, chapter 9 which will be named.. "Through the looking glass"

and third I have decided to novelize the Galerians games, which will be my biggest project up to now. I thought about it since I played the first game, even collected notes, created a timeline and so on, but I never dared. This is officially over as the prologue of the first game, which will be named… no I'm not telling you yet… , is nearly finished and will hopefully be uploaded this week or next….

Warnings  
Violence

Couples  
Rion/Lilia

I think that was it for now. Read, enjoy... oh and leave a review please... because I can only get better, when you tell me what needs to get better…

Bye

Hihana

"Speaking"  
_quotes, thoughts_

_on with the show…._

Finding Judas  
  
It seemed that every somewhat intelligent race needed their Judas, whether their name was Galerians or homo sapiens, there was no difference. Among the Galerians he, Rion, was the traitor, the one who dared to defy his own god and creator... and among mankind… the current human was called Romero.. if he still could be classified as one. Wires and metal chips broke through the skin along the face and the arms and most of the flesh and blood had been completely switched with plates and electrical parts. Another way to spit humanity in the face.

On the other hand, Rion had to admit, Romero's will to live was somewhat admirable. Not many would be ready to do this to themselves as he had done, not many would dare to sacrifice so many people either and even fewer would dare to kidnap a person standing under the protection of a Galerian. Though he never said that Romero was a particular intelligent exemplar of his species, one would say that it didn't really matter…

but then… his actions have lead us to this very moment.. to the Galerian named Rion, traitor among his own kind and Lilia Pascalle, a human scientist…and to the turning point of history…

The automatic door wasn't fast enough to slide out of the way. A double charged dose of Nalcon blew the metal plate out of it's hinges and the doorway to the hangar was accessible. Romero was dragging the still resisting woman, Lilia, along towards one of their Airbeagles. At least that was the plan which Rion was going to spoil in his usual efficient manner. A mere twitch of his eyebrow was enough to forcefully separate Romero's arm and hand, which was griping Lilia, from his body at the shoulder joint. It also should be mentioned, that he really enjoyed the sound, that particular action made. Perhaps a leftover of his past in Dorothy's service, back then as he hadn't had any idea to what and more especially who he was…

There was a shout of surprise laced with pain and then Rion was standing in front of Lilia, his hair swaying by an nonexistent wind and eyes glowing nearly white. His hand twitched ready to let Nalcon lose and end that miserable existence that once had been a human being. But before Rion could do just that, there was a cry from behind, a scream of pain, from Lilia. Those few seconds were enough for Romero scramble up and flee into one of the beagles before Rion was able to stop him. Not that he really tried, Lilia's safety and health was the highest of his priorities, not to forget that he still could follow Romero anyway.

Engines roared to life and the ship was off, but he wasn't worried. There was after all only one place for the traitor to go now: Ash and his hideout in the Uranium refining factory. As soon as Lilia was safe he would follow him and end that life, which had once been an ally. Another choked sound brought Rion back in the present. The arm he had severed from Romero had crawled up Lilia's body and was currently strangling her, the petite woman clawing at it with desperation. Rion studied the arm briefly and doubted that he, despite his superior strength, could rip it off. At least without hurting Lilia and that particular action was absolutely out of question.

PPECs, no he couldn't use them, Nalcon and Red would hurt Lilia at the same time and D-felon was useless. That left Melatropin, probably the only thing to save the woman, who meant the world to him. Focusing his mind's strange power he froze first her own body in place, Lilia wouldn't die because of a stupid mistake he might make and then he wrapped strands of the power around the claw. Finger by finger Rion forced the mechanical hand open until it had completely come off her pale neck.

Then the Galerian released his hold on Lilia's body which took the young woman by surprise. With a startled noise she fell to the ground were she stayed, hands on her chest and gulping down much needed air.

Blue eyes studied the arm for a few seconds before it was crushed and thrown into the next wall. Ignoring the dent he made he kneeled at Lilia's feet, her coughs by now having subdued somewhat. Not knowing how he should react Rion placed his hand on her back, rubbing it softly. He distantly remembered that Rion's mother had done that to little Rion when he was distressed. She had hugged her son and comforted him, but the Galerian wasn't exactly certain if that was the right course of action. True enough he was well aware of the fact that Lilia liked him, how could he not? As a Galerian he was also in possession of a certain amount of empathic abilities. His empathy wasn't strong though, not enough to read human emotion clearly without having physical contact but enough to tell if someone liked or hated him. Lilia always gave him a warm somewhat fuzzy feeling, like someone was petting him.

"Rion…?"

He turned his blue eyes to her brown ones and gave her a small smile, his arm, regardless of his doubts, slid around her shoulders. To him Lilia had always seemed fragile despite the strong and intelligent mind she hid behind her pretty face. It was his task to protect her and he had nearly failed, again. It hadn't been the first time that she had been in danger and he had almost been too late to safe her. Like in Babylon hotel, the place, where they had met so long ago. It almost seemed like an eternity had passed between now and then, but who was counting time, when eternal youth was your fate.

Lilia probably did.

"Are you alright, Lilia?"

She didn't answer instead she slung her arms around his thin frame and laid her head on his chest, keeping him close to her. Rion couldn't see her face but he didn't need to when she finally answered him.

"Now I am."

She had to be smiling. For a few seconds Rion was tense, he didn't know how to react, the colours surrounding her were glowing with a gentle warmth and he felt the familiar feeling of comfort wash over him. He was home now. In the end the overwhelming relief he felt, caused him to wrap his arms around her as well. He was still careful, his superior strength could easily harm her. In the depths of his mind there was the memory of his death. High on powers he didn't know he possessed, he had started floating and had unleashed his wrath upon the virus inflicted Dorothy. On her already dying 'brain' and the shell, she had called a body.

The consequences had been dire, to state it mildly, his brain had been almost fried by the transfer of the virus and launch program but the feedback he had gotten through calling upon his entire energy reserves and launch of powers had given his mind the rest. His brain had crashed and killed him immediately. Lilia had caught him and cracked one of her rips during the process. He had harmed her, unintended but still he had caused her pain, not only by falling, but also by dying, when he had promised her to survive.

"Rion, I wont break."

One of her hands tightened her grip around his midsection as she pressed herself closer to him. He felt his breathing hitch, never before in his life he had been so close to another human being, unintentionally arms tightened as well. This sensation he felt at the moment, was this peace? His head was now resting on her own, blond strands mingling with her reddish brown ones. Her hands were now gliding over his back in a calming motion and he couldn't suppress the small sigh of content it caused. Was this the thing that made one human.

Rion knew that he would have to leave soon, Romero had to be stopped and Ash as well. Both couldn't be allowed to live anymore, not when he wanted Lilia and Pat to survive and the rest of humanity? Well if they made it along he wouldn't do anything about it. Sighing he loosened his grip slightly, Rion needed to let her go. He had once and it had been the hardest thing he had ever done until the moment he had died. However this time around it was even harder.

Apparently Lilia didn't agree as she made a small protesting noise and tightened her grip again, her hands never stilling.

Eventually she stopped her actions and sighed, her hold on him loosened and then her thin arms slid entirely away. Her telepathic ability might not have been completely gone since the transmission of the virus, but the scientist knew him well enough, to know, what he wanted to do. Telepathy wasn't needed.

One of her delicate hands slipped into his hair while the other looped around his neck as she faced him. Brown eyes studied the pale face and a small sad smile graced her lips. Lilia was a scientist and as such she wasn't only logical but also realistic, chances that Rion would come back alive were minimal. She knew it and he knew that she knew. .. he wanted to hug her again and shield her against the harshness of reality, but he couldn't. It would be a false comfort.

"Rion.."

He pulled away and stood, his face already turned towards the remaining AirBeagle, which was piloted by Pat. Therefore he missed the hurt that flashed over Lilia's face before the expression was wiped away as quickly as it had come. She knew..

"Pat should still be in his AirBeagle, right?"

But Lilia ignored his question, a feeling of confinement had enveloped her chest, as if someone squeezed her ribs against every vital organ there was. Is she stayed quiet now, she would never forgive herself. Fate had given them a second chance and she would be damned if she let it got to waste. Her hand shot out before she had time to think causing Rion to turn around. He looked somewhat dazed at his wrist, where his petite woman had grabbed him. It was an unusual move for her, normally she was calm, but now her expression, especially the eyes shone with determination and something that Rion didn't know nor understood.

He wondered if it would be better if he didn't know or understand. A feeling of foreboding swept over him and the Galerian had to suppress a shudder. Something was about to change. He was about to change…they were about to change…..!

"Lili..!"

She couldn't back out now. Keeping quiet would mean, that Rion would never know just how much she loved him. It was time to act!

Before he could finish her name she had pulled him close. Her other hand caught his shoulder, sliding behind his neck. Giving her enough leverage to pull him down. Lilia didn't think, didn't speak, she hoped that her actions could convey what her words could not.

A kiss…

Rion didn't move, he couldn't. Shock held him effectively in place. He knew, of course, what he and Lilia were doing now, but he couldn't wrap his mind around it. Memories of Rion supplied him with images from a past he had never experienced. There were light kisses on the forehead from his father, affectionate ones on the cheeks from his mother and wet ones from a woman he had never met, but he knew that she was called 'granny'.

There had never been ones like this kiss, a contact of two pairs of lips on each other. He didn't know what to do, his mind, the logical side that is told him to let go, to step away from this and go after Ash, after that traitor who was responsible for every death in this facility. But the side in him, that seemed .. that seemed human, screamed at him not to let go, to keep this woman close and never let her go again.

And for once Rion couldn't bring himself to listen to logic. Ever since he had awoken in the hospital and noticed just what he was capable of, he had shielded himself and others from contact. During the last months he had kept as much distance between himself and humans as possible. He had never wanted to get close to them. It had been the same with Lilia on their voyage years ago. He had distanced himself as far as possible, but it had been no use.

She had been in his heart from the moment he had seen her, as an awkward and frightened but at the same time brilliant and brave girl.

He couldn't let her go, no matter what.

The realization was not as startling as Rion had expected it to be.. he merely reaffirmed what he had somehow always known. As long as he had been awake his mind had been on her and barely anyone else. He also knew that if it had been anyone else bringing him back, he wouldn't have helped them, only her.

This… whatever this was, it was merely a physical confirmation of something, that had been there since they first met in Babylon hotel.

And with that final straw Rion gave up on thinking. His arms wound themselves around the middle of the petite woman and he tilted his head a bit, so that their noses wouldn't bump together. He didn't know if he was doing it right but as Lilia had yet to pull away he supposed he wasn't doing it wrong.

Carefully his lips moved over her own, but before long it was already over and she pulled away, still in his embrace. Her whole face radiated nothing but happiness and for these few seconds he actually forgot the situation they were in.

"It's time to part ..for now."

One of her fingers silenced him before Rion could even open his mouth.

"Rion, promise me, that you will come back!"

Her brown eyes were full of emotions and the blond Galerian could do nothing else except nod his head.

"Say it Rion, please!"

He couldn't have denied her even if he had wanted to, death had never been a touchy subject, not when you had once died and never really lived. Now though, now with the prospect of an actual future with the woman he .. loved? Now living didn't seem like such a burden anymore.

"I promise."

With that sentence he leaned down once more and kissed her again. He never wanted to part from her again. As they broke apart Rion could hear her whispering against his lips.

"I am so happy Rion, that you are beside me now."

He had to say it, even with his promise and intention. There was no way knowing..

Carefully he broke the embrace and cupped her face instead and just like in Babylon hotel hands came to rest on his. There roles were now reversed but the emotions were the same, nothing had changed since that day. He bent his head forward until their noses were nearly touching again as he whispered.

"I love you.."

Then he let go, turned around and climbed into Pat's AirBeagle not waiting for her reaction. He knew that Lilia would be able to work the meaning of his declaration out and that in a matter of minutes. Before Pat could greet him Rion made a distinct gesture and shook his head. They had little time.

"Just get us in the air, then we can talk."

"Not so fast Rion, I can't open the gates as long as Dr. Lilia is in the hanger. The air in Micheangelo city isn't as badly contaminated as the area around the Uranium factory but it's still very dangerous for us. I will open the hanger only when Dr. Lilia is either on board or is back in her laboratory."

"Then let her in, it's too dangerous for her to walk back to the communication centre, besides we don't know if it's still secure."

"It's most likely not secure, I cannot contact anyone in the facility, even the scientists and their area is the most secure."

"I'm assuming that Romero killed them all, he couldn't have gotten to Lilia on any other way."

Pat only nodded before opening the hatch once more to let Lilia on board. As soon as she had passed the hatch closed and the AirBeagle took off. Neither Lilia nor Rion spoke during the flight. Both had all said what needed to be said. Pat just eyed them speculatively.

Rion leaned against the wall, eyes closed and posture relaxed but inwardly he was a wreck. He knew that Lilia had decrypted his message already, the look she had given had said as much, but she had stayed silent. Perhaps she accepted his choice to leave with no regrets or she simply didn't know how to act. He bet on the former though. Lilia knew him well enough, after all.

"Rion, the landing process has been started. I will bring Dr. Pascalle to safety and then return to fetch you."

Rion didn't like the option of Lilia leaving but her safety was more important than his new-found emotions so he nodded his consent before turning around towards the now open hatch. He had nearly left the AirBeagle as Lilia grabbed his arm, again. Her face was pressed in Rion's back as she spoke.

"If you want to know how I feel, you will have to survive!"

Then she stepped away und sat in the co-pilot seat next to Pat. The teen blinked, looked from Lilia to him and back before shrugging and turning around to restart the AirBeagle. Rion glanced briefly at Lilia before nodding.

"Then I will come back."

The air seemed far more destructive than the last time Rion had been here. Every intake made him feel like poison was flooding his lungs. Shacking off the dizziness he threw a dose of red and the nearing plant mutant before a voice forced him to turn around. His blue eyes widened to the size of saucers as Lilia was running towards him. Did she want to get herself killed?

"Rion.."

"Lilia, what are doing. This is uranium concentration is lethal for you."

"Yes… I know but ….R…ion I wanted to give you your beeject and meds.. I think I feel..sick..!"

With that Lilia swayed and collapsed. Rion barely caught her before sinking to the ground. Carefully he picked her up just as Pat's AirBeagle landed right next to Rion. The blond Galerian almost broke the hatch down, trying to get Lilia into the ship. Pat looked somewhat terrified as Rion stomped into the small cockpit.

"Rion, she activated the emergency opening for the hatch and just jumped off. I swear if I …"

"Quit talking! Start flying!"

With that Rion deposited Lilia on the seat she had been seated before and left the AirBeagle was ready to depart, his left hand clenched the bag with meds and the beeject Lilia had given him. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten it on board. It was his fault, that Lilia had purposely endangered herself. The blond was sure he had seen the sickly rays poisoning her very being.

With one last glance to ensure, that Pat had left, with Lilia this time he headed towards the entrance of the facility. Punching the button for the elevator with a bit more force than necessary he realized too late, that he, effectively, had busted the navigation panel. He frowned, the hard way then. With a push of his mind the doors were forced open. Releasing the hold he watched as they slid shut. The elevator didn't move so Rion sighed and charged his left arm with Nalcon before punching his fist through the bottom. A gesture latter and the hole had grown enough that he could fit through it.

Now it was time for trickery, the bottom level of the facility was nearly 60 feet below him and jumping blind into the darkness didn't seem like such a great idea either. Therefore he was going to take a book out of his dead brothers' department. Birdman and Cain had after all demonstrated that a Galerian could at least hover if not fly. So that was what he was going to do, he was going to float the way down.

Closing his eyes he concentrated and stepped into the hole. But instead of falling he hovered just above the uneven rims. Releasing parts of his power he sunk and floated into the darkness. Rion struggled to keep his breathing calm and even, the task was a lot harder than he expected. How had Cain and Birdman done this so easily? Perhaps you needed practise. But now he sincerely hoped that he would reach the ground soon otherwise he might start shortening and then his life was forfeited.

Finally after what seemed like eternity his feet touched the ground and he promptly collapsed. His breathing was laboured and it was mere power of will what stopped him from letting the shorting effect over. Hurriedly his fingers dove into the bag Lilia had given him and he blindly searched for the familiar shape of the Delmetor jar. Just as his hand closed around the glass, a ear splitting noise sounded through the tunnel.

Rion had only time to look up as the elevator came crashing down upon him. Melatropin wasn't enough to control this one and he didn't have enough energy left to charge any PPEC. The last thing the blond Galerian knew was that the last confrontation with Ash hadn't been this painful. For a second cold metal was pressed against him and the blinding pain didn't stop before an entire new agony starting in his head and then swept through him. White nothing but white was the last thing Rion saw.

In the darkness of the tunnel, buried below the elevator a pair of aquamarine eyes began to glow milky white and with a scream that could have belonged to an animal the metallic cubicle was ripped to pieces, the debris being pressed into the walls. The Galerian was howling in pain, body arched in a grotesque parody of art with his hands clawing at the ground. Oh how he knew just how painful shortings could be, but this was the most torture he had felt as long as he was alive and the pain just wouldn't stop, it only got worse.

But he couldn't fail now, there was Romero and Ash, both of them couldn't be allowed to live any longer.

That thought alone was enough for Rion to gain at least control over his hand that once held the jar with the Delmetor. The glass container was, of course, broken and the little pills were spilled all over the ground if they had not been evaporated by his energy waves. After few seconds his fingers closed around a very familiar form. Swallowing it, Rion felt the immediate effects. The pounding feeling in his head lessened along with the boundless energy that had seemed to flood from his very skin and the silence returned to the tunnel, occasionally broken as another part of debris his the ground.

For a few seconds Rion stayed motionless, allowing the painkiller to lower his AP levels before he attempted to move.

He was alive.

His body screamed in agony, though, while Rion saw stars, his headache might have been gone but his physical form was still tormented by being buried beneath roughly 1300 pound elevator. Carefully he pulled his limbs together before stretching them abruptly. Hissing he sat up, that wasn't his idea of fun. He took the medicine bag, hoping that at least a few painkiller had survived his fit before he stepped out of the elevator, dimly he noticed that the doors were molten and bent outwards, it seemed the fit had been stronger than normally. It wasn't important though.

Important was that he was finally here, first he had to find Romero and rip him to pieces and then it was time to confront Ash.

Extending his senses, he hoped that Romero was still human enough. Otherwise he probably would have to search the whole facility and that was something he wanted to avoid if possible. No such luck, besides himself he couldn't feel a single living being inside the whole area. That meant searching, with a suppressed sigh Rion rolled beneath the flamethrowers and went into the direction of the control room, where he and Ash had first seen each other, as the silver haired Galerian had appeared on screen.

Perhaps the system was still working and he could locate Romero through it, time was essential after all.

It took only a few minutes along with a bit of Red and Nalcon to reach the control centre, luckily for Rion it was also empty. Typing a few commands into the computer nothing happened, no surprise there really, but luckily he had learned a few tricks since his last visit. Kneeling he put his hand on the underside of the control panel and sent a shock trough the system. Now he could just hope, that Ash didn't notice his little stunt and cut the connection.

His eves glowed slightly and the program opened. Numerical codes run over his eyeballs while he searched the first level, the second and finally the bottom, where the uranium was stored. And there he was, an A.I. It could only be Romero, score. Seconds later the system threw Rion out, so if Ash hadn't known before that he was here, then he did now.

It didn't bother Rion at all, turning away from the computer he made his way into the bowels of the uranium facility destroying a few monsters on the way. The walk wasn't long, having a photographic got handy, he could easily navigate through the halls until he stood in the small chamber which connected the uranium storage with the rest of the facility. Now it was time to confront Romero.

Taking one last breath he stepped forward into the range of the sensors, responsible for the opening mechanism. The massive doors slid open and revealed the enormous storage. In the middle there was Romero his back to Rion, calmly watching the ground while the Galerian entered the room and stood behind him with a certain distance.

"Romero! Why did you betray us?"

Rion felt nothing but anger, an emotion that was all too familiar to him. His powers were barely controlled. What could have been the reason for Romero to slaughter his own men, people who had trusted him?

"I was afraid. Rion…"

Was that all? Had this creature really..!

"I was truly afraid. The more I fought them, the more their hideous terror sunk into my mind. Did you see the way they control my dead troupes? From the bottom of my heart the fear of death overwhelmed me."

Selfish, such a selfish creature. It was natural to be afraid of something unknown, he was afraid himself, but that didn't imply that one had the right to let others suffer for it.

"Fool!!", he hissed much like a snake would. The Galerian was glaring at the monster before him. Romero continued to talk as though as he hadn't heard Rion at all. His voice grew giddier with every second he was talking, or as giddy as he could as a robot.

"It was then, when Ash gained access using the communicator of a damaged armed robot. He promised that if I handed over the DNA data needed to access Elaine's network he would spare me alone. So I sold it, the DNA data!"

Rion wished, that the bastard would finally turn around, so that could smash that artificial face. The anger and the hate had turned to pure loathing, the young man wasn't even sure who he hated more at this moment: Romero or Ash.. Sure Ash was a bastard who had cost many lives, but he had never hidden what he was, but Romero had and that made it worse.

"Fool!! Mindless fool! Is the existence as a robot so desirable, that you would betray them all?"

This time it was audible and Romero reacted, he laughed while turning around, the light hitting his face at such an angle that the metal plate and wire made him seemingly more sinister and less human. The left eye had been replaced with a scope, but it had been done with care, not like the messy jobs with the soldiers. Obviously Romero had planned this for a long time. That though filled him with an unknown feeling, one he hadn't known so far: Lust.

But it wasn't the lust he remembered the real Rion having, which most of the time involved stained bed sheets. No it was an urge to rip Romero apart with bare hands, to see the floor stained with his blood and remains. He, for the first time, wanted to destroy someone, a living being out of his own will. Nothing the monster said or did would change his fate now.

"Come on Rion, Life like this is not so bad."

The scope glowed red and Rion dived out of the way as a laser beam shot out of the scope. Catching his dive with the shoulder he rolled away, and pushed himself off the ground, barely before a series of bullets hit the area he had been occupying minutes ago. Nalcon came to life under his fingertips and the remaining projectiles bounced off and shot into the direction they came from.

One scratched the cyborg's arm while the remaining ones hit the armour, going through like it wasn't there. Romero shook it off though, he raised his rifle again and fired at the time throwing little devices Rion identified as small bombs. Concentrating his power he formed a shield before running towards the cyborg at an unnatural speed before Romero could pull the trigger the last true Galerian was in front of him, eyes glowing an inhuman white. The once human registered through the help of his new sensors that the Galerian was touching him and it was the last thing he ever felt, before a feeling that resembled pain overcame his system and the world grew dark.

As Rion came back to his senses he caught sight of his reflection in one of the larger terminal and gasped. His hands were coated in blood and remains of Romero were dripping from his shirt and pants. Some splatters had hit his face and he was reminded of an image of Rainheart, which he had seen in Babylon hotel. The older Galerian had killed the receptionist and stuffed his body into the adjourning room.. the blood had been everywhere. Had Rainheart felt like he had just now? Had felt this insatiable lust to hurt and destroy. Was this the true nature of a Galerian? He didn't know and confused him more than he would have liked.

His musings were cut short as a hatch in the centre opened. Rion knew without a doubt, that Ash was inviting him to their final dance of death. Only one could be the winner, they both knew. With one last glance at Romero's remains, the head being the only intact piece, he raised his foot and crushed that backstabbing monster's face. Turning around he entered the hatch and disappeared into the cellar.

It was a whole new complex, which had been hidden beneath the factory. A long stairwell led to the heart of the complex: The DT-fusion reactor and terminal to control it. Here it was, Ash's true hideout. One had to hand it to Dorothy for a computer she certainly had been clever, the radiation concentration was so high, that even he had trouble with the breathing against this the air above ground seemed like the freshest and cleanest thing he ever had encountered. The one down was poisonous, not to mention stale because no one had probably opened the hatch since the construction had been finished years ago.

The stairs ended in a small landing in front of a terminal, big enough for a human? or most likely robot or cyborg to use the terminal. Rion, studied his surroundings one last time. This was it then. No turning back, he knew that much.

"Lilia, I'm sorry."

With that his hand hovered over the terminal and his hacking ability came to life. In the blink of an eye his mind crossed the boundary between what was called the real world and the data world of the last Galerias. Pain washed over him and then he was there, the heart of Ash's world. Dark blue and black mixed with other colours into a flowing vortex and Ash stood right in the middle of it. He looked particular smug, something must have made him really happy.

"Welcome Rion. Were you overwhelmed with anger, did you hate so much, that you forgot to put your body into an organic storage device. Now the body you left behind is probably already dead. There is no way to return now, not even your beloved human will be able to do it. Finally you are as pure as I. You cannot understand how much I awaited this moment."

The silver haired man tilted his head to the side, arms uncrossing and smirk only widening as he took in Rion's form. The blond Galerian looked not different from the outside self, the body he had left behind in front of the terminal, but now he was one of his. He belonged to his system now.

"Rion, obey me!"

He would do so before long, it wasn't otherwise possible to exist in this system. He was the master of it and his words were rule. Rion surprised his yet again, by simply shaking his head.

"The chain of suffering has to end. I will be that end."

Ash didn't understand the reasoning but it wasn't important in why Rion was resisting, just the fact that he was resisting. It shouldn't be possible, this was his system and no one but him could control it, so why was the blond Galerian not compelled to do his biding? How dare he?!

"Is that so? Well then we have to dispose of you once and for all."

He felt as the weapon, which he had used to destroy Parano, appeared in his hand, aiming and fired. The shot missed, it wasn't even close. Rion had simply stepped as side and now he countered. It was so typical for Rion to fight to the very end and Ash realized, that it would have disappointed him if the older Galerian would have reacted in another way.

Nalcon hit and forced him a few yards back, laughable, if that was all Rion had to offer. Concentrating, the silver haired Galerian forced the particles around himself to concentrate and burning shuriken appeared before him. A twitch of his hand was enough and they sailed in the direction of the blond, who dodged them and countered with Red. A laser beam was enough and that attack was useless as well, but once again he had underestimated Rion because the Galerian appeared before him, both his hands touching Ash's armour.

The next thing he knew was pain, there had been no way to block that attack. With both his hands pressed against him, Rion had attacked with a triple charged Nalcon wave, which had shattered his armour and broken his collar bone. Not to forget that his skin had been burned and he felt like his mother was torturing him again. This was more than just bruises. With an angry sound he launched himself at Rion and proceeded to kick the living out of him. Sadly after only two moves he activated his shield and his physical attack was useless.

Instead he got his hair singed. Breaking away he threw energy rings, which were similar to the Breakon PPEC at Rion, who dodged a few but not all. He was thrown back, but flipped in midair and landed on his feet to charge a double dose of Bustanor. The laser beam wasn't strong enough to stop this attack, as Ash discovered. Throwing his body to the left he countered with his shuriken again only to see them bounce back at him. Rion's shield had gotten stronger. Floating upwards he managed to evade them all, except one which nicked his throat. Ash lost his concentration and crashed to the ground. Rising again he felt his mind blurring. What was happening, was he losing control?

Rion watched with narrowed eyes as Ash transformed into his three lieutenants. MPD, multiple personality disorder, he had read about it, but the existence of this mental illness had always been questioned. Now Rion knew it existed. Ash had, in order to protect himself, created three different characters to save himself from insanity. It was enough for Rion to know, that even for an AI the live before his freedom must have been terrible. He had to end this fast.

Using Ash momentary distraction, he triple charged Breakaron and attacked. It hit the silver haired Galerian head on, his body sailed through the air like it weighed nothing. He ended crumbled on the ground, the ribcage rose and sunk erratically and he didn't move. With caution in every step and ready to use his shield, Rion dared to get closer to Ash. The face was distorted in pain and the whole body was. What was Ash doing?

Rion got his answer seconds later as the Galerian suddenly arched his back, while glowing at the same time. Without his three lieutenants, his mind was unprotected and control was lost. His powers turning against everything else. The blond Galerian paled.

"Shit!"

Charging his shield to the highest level possible he had barely time to activate before Ash screeched and an energy wave worthy of a nuclear explosion flooded through the system. Rion screamed, his shield held, but the heat alone was enough to hurt him. The shirt singed and the pants began to melt on his skin. The earring shattered and was lost. Pressed to the ground Rion could taste the blood on his tongue. Please let it be over soon, was all that he wanted.

And then it was over, the vortex was still flowing but not with the same beauty as before and Ash?

He was rising, his energy still clinging to him in form of a white lightning. The armour though, was shattered and numerous wounds were scattered over his form. A pair of handprints was visible on his chest. All in all it was a miracle that he could still stand. His golden eyes caught Rion's gaze and held it before he spoke.

"It shouldn't be possible, you shouldn't possible. You won Rion."

He sunk to his knees again.

"You are not laughing. Why?"

"There is nothing to laugh about."

"You are interesting Rion, You behave like they do, like a human, but at the same time you are one of us. How is someone like you possible?"

Rion stayed silent, to that question he knew no answer.

"Who send you here?"

"No one, I came of my own will."

"Your own will ..hmm. Does such a thing exist for a Galerian. I have been wondering."

Rion stared at Ash, at the wounded body and the somehow broken look his face wore. And he realized that there were only few things, not understood by the last Galerian and the free will was one of them. The free will was not something you could explain, you had to experience for yourself and in this system Ash would never know true freedom. He had decision to make.

And he did, a decision that effected both of them.

Extending his power once last time he took control. Ash made a sudden noise at being lifted. His head turning in something akin to bewilderment. But understanding dawned soon as he noticed that Rion was pulling him close.

"I was made to create, you to destroy.."

Rion simply nodded. Cupping Ash face with his hands, Rion thought he could see fear in those golden eyes, but it didn't matter now. This was how it had to be.

"Goodbye ..Ash"

It wasn't more then a whisper before Rion brought their lips together, creating a connection between them. He called for the virus hidden inside of himself and it responded. Because only like this the virus would work on him as it did on Ash, a back loop built through a connection forged from two contact points, hands on face and lips on lips. The attack point for the virus program, his code contained it also and this weakness was what Rion used to make sure that this would be the end. Dimly he was aware that he was screaming, his sounds mingling with Ash's as the virus cursed through their very being.

Lightning was charging in and out of their bodies as the destruction process was running but inside their minds, there was peace. It was over.  
That was both their fate, placed upon them by their creator and both had shattered the shackles. They had defied their god and now it was about to end. They were both Judas.

_"Rion!"  
_  
Lilia's voice was the last thing he heard, before everything grew white.

* * *

_ten years later…._

_He couldn't hear, nor speak, nor feel, nor see, he was just there.._

_Nothing was there in vast space of nothingness until now… it startled as a prickling feeling and became a full blown itch, and then he could feel again._

_It was a startling experience, his body who had been feeling anything for what felt like forever. There was warmth and a heaviness his brain associated with sleeping, but he hadn't been sleeping, had he?_

_Wait, Ash! He remembered now, wasn't he dead?_

_With a confused noise he forced his eyes to open, since when could he see?_

_A familiar voice greeted him and all he could do was look.. she was okay…_

_Lilia turned around and smiled at him. Slowly she walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. _

_"I'm.. home?"_

_"Welcome back, Rion.."_

_Cupping his face she leaned down and kissed him. Rion, unmoving, closed his eyes. He was home._

The end

There finished. i wanted everything to be similar to the game, yet still be different because I think, that if Lilia had told Rion of her feelings earlier the whole debacle would have ended differently, or at least Rin would have gone back with Pat.

Enough ramblings, tell me what you think..  
Bye  
Hihana


End file.
